Treinta y cinco días
by iBelle6
Summary: One shot situado en algún momento entre Always y antes de que todo el mundo sepa que son pareja. Una gira promocional de Castle les va a tener separados treinta y cinco días. Tiempo que van a emplear para añorarse y valorar lo que entre ambos están construyendo.
1. Treinta y cinco días

A veces el verano y la tranquilidad se alían con la inspiración...

* * *

Una ligera brisa acaricia su cara, que recibe agradecida los golpecitos del par de mechones que se le escapan de su mal improvisada coleta. Sabe de sobras que él la prefiere con el pelo suelto, pero no está ahí con ella así que le da un poco igual su aspecto y su recogido. Casi como un acto reflejo acaba cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de los escasos segundos en los que el aire desplaza el calor asfixiante que han sufrido los últimos días. Hoy se siente nostálgica, triste, melancólica. Sola. Como casi siempre desde que se fue dieciseis días atrás. Entiende que es lo normal. No pretende ni quiere que sea diferente. Sumida en la semioscuridad que le proporcionan sus parpados y el cristal tintado de las gafas de sol que cubre su mirada de color avellana, agudiza el resto de sus sentidos y relaja sus irritados ojos. Aspira profundamente tanto aire como sus pulmones son capaces de albergar. Un aire que la acerca al mar que tanto la relaja, al olor a libertad, a tranquilidad. A él. Y exactamente igual que cada vez que los cierra se le suceden imágenes de los dos juntos riendo, brindando sus copas, abrazándose, susurrándose palabras de amor, disfrutando de una ducha juntos o sudando entre sábanas. Con los ojos cerrados se recrea en su imaginación y sus recuerdos al volverse a ver junto al amor de su vida caminando a lo largo de la playa de su casa en los Hamptons, buscando piedras blancas o negras. O caracolas. O cruzando sus dedos. Dejando que el agua fría del océano acaricie sus tobillos, descansando sobre la arena de la playa, disfrutando de una nueva puesta de sol, apartando la mano juguetona de Rick que intenta colarse por lugares poco apropiados en lugares públicos y a la vista de extraños. Sonríe. Así sí. Con él en su mente, con el recuerdo de lo que sus palabras hacen en su alma y lo que sus manos, lo que su boca hacen sobre su piel. Con el recuerdo de su sonrisa juguetona, con su mirada en la suya, así sí le vuelven las ganas de sonreir, de gritarle al mundo lo feliz que es cuando están juntos. Cuando nada importa menos ellos. Una ráfaga de aire con algo más de intensidad la traslada de nuevo a la realidad de su día a día. Oye a los críos correr, gritar y divertirse entre las olas que rompen cerca de donde está ella. Estira el cuello hacia atrás, queriendo aprovecharse del bienestar efímero que siente en estos momentos, ganando superficie a la zona que se deja masajear por el viento.

-Te echo de menos. Te echo tanto de menos, Rick. -Dice en voz baja, casi para ella, deseando que él pueda oirla. Apenas es un susurro que llega entrecortado a sus oídos, haciéndose paso entre las canciones de la playlist que fueron recopilando entre ambos y que ella no hace más que escuchar en bucle en cuanto tiene ocasión. Como ahora. Como lleva haciendo toda la tarde desde que se sentó a orillas de ese mar que ha aprendido a amar todavía más con él. _"A este paso las vas a acabar aborreciendo, Kate"_ , se dice. Pero vuelve a empezar la última que estaba escuchando. Es su preferida. Es tan él. Una de esas tantas canciones de amor o desamor. Canciones que ahora son solo de ellos y de sus situaciones, de sus lugares, de sus momentos. Melodías, voces que han escuchado mil veces, que conocían y que cantaban, que habían bailado con otros y otras, con las que tal vez se habían creído enamorar. Canciones vacías que no les hacían sentir. A medida que las notas se suceden, sus recuerdos recorren erráticos ciudades, campos, árboles, carreteras que se estrechan hasta llevarlos a lugares casi inexistentes, lugares especiales, lugares donde se amaron, rieron y se siguieron conociendo lejos de todo y todos. Lo ve a su lado volante en mano concentrado en su destino, conduciéndolos a un nuevo recuerdo que compartir. Es tan real que cree poder tocarle si estira la mano. Desea tanto acariciarle el brazo, el cuello que incluso cree sentir su presencia. Abre los ojos rápidamente, tanto como ha empezado a latir su corazón, desbocado por las ganas. Le busca. Quiere verle a su lado. Necesita verle a su lado. Pero solo está el mar. Su mar. El mismo que contempla y la evade desde hace un buen rato. Con la misma lentitud con la que el ritmo de su pulso se recupera, vuelve a cerrar sus ojos para volver a estar con su Rick aunque sea solo en su mente. No cesa de preguntarse en qué momento su vida se ha vuelto tan dependiente de alguien. Porque cuando de día y de noche, despierta y dormida solo tienes pensamientos sobre él, eso es depender de una persona. -¿Te he dicho últimamente que te quiero? -Repite el estribillo de la música que acompaña sus pensamientos. -Sí, claro que te lo he dicho y más que te lo diré.

Retira una de las manos que apoya en los tobillos para secarse una de las lágrimas que se le escapa por debajo de las gafas de sol. Y recuerda cómo se las secó él el día que se despidieron en el aeropuerto para partir por treinta y cinco días de gira y promoción. En su coche. En una despedida a hurtadillas que le duele recordar más que la separación posterior. Sin poderse abrazar. Sin poderle besar como hubiera querido. Sin poderle acompañar hasta el control. Lo que habría dado por haberle podido arañar unos pocos minutos más a las horas, a los días y semanas de ausencia forzada. O convenida. Cómo odiaba no poder ser vista aún por las fans, por los periodistas, por cualquiera que con su sensacionalismo estropeara lo que estaban construyendo. Ellos lo habían decidido así al principio y sabía que por el momento era lo mejor hasta tenerlo todo claro. Pero era duro. Duro y a menudo tremendamente triste. Lo que daría por ser un poco más decidida, un poco menos prudente. 'El éxito es de los valientes' le dijo en cierta ocasión un amigo. De los valientes... Sigue pensando cuando de devuelve su mano a su posición abandonada. Junto a la otra, junto a sus tobillos. No tiene claro si por casualidad o con toda la intención, roza la pulsera trenzada que él le regaló la última mañana que compartieron juntos. Y de repente se ve jugando distraídamente con los eslabones, acariciándola con su dedo índice, recorriéndola suavemente de un extremo a otro. Como si de la espalda de su amante y amigo se tratara, como hace cuando acaban de hacer el amor, como si fuera su pecho cuando cara a cara se cuentan confidencias o simplemente se acarician y se sienten. Le sorprende lo poco que se valora la cotidinidad cuando se puede disfrutar sin impedimentos. Ahora... Todo es una enorme tortura. Y está agobiada. Sopesa llamarle. Valora el enviarle un mensaje, incluso pasar por encima de todo lo pactado, conducir los menos de quinientos kilómetros que hoy les separan y plantarse en su próxima firma de libros, o en su hotel. Pero como siempre, gana la razón. Vence la cordura. Y la tristeza recobra el terreno que la soledad, las ganas y el punto de locura que fugazmente pretendieron haber conquistado. Un mensaje estará bien, se convence en el preciso momento en el que su móvil vibra en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Una sola vibración. Tal vez un mensaje. O un correo. O un whatsapp. Sea lo que sea sabe que es de Rick. Nunca falla. Mañana, tarde y noche. Ahí está para ella.

Abre apenas unos milímetros sus ojos, preparándose para recibir los insistentes rayos de sol que le recuerdan sin piedad que aún es verano. Un verano que parece no llegar nunca a su fin. Un verano que sin él y sin vacaciones poco tiene de especial y mucho de eterno. ¡Con lo rápido que se iban los días cuando era una niña!

Adaptándose al efecto que el brillo de los rayos del sol en el mar produce en sus ojos, recupera su teléfono con cuidado de no saltar la canción que suena en estos momentos, disponiéndose a leer lo que sea que le haya enviado. Unas pocas palabras que le hacen recobrar la sonrisa que le ha resultado esquiva desde que han hablado unas horas antes.

"Te echo de menos, Kate. Nunca imaginé que esto sería tan duro. Estoy deseando verte de nuevo. Te llamo en cuanto acabe las firmas. Te quiero. Tu R."

Y entre tanto desánimo renace una brizna de consuelo al volver a notar la brisa templada que vuelve a rozar sus mejillas: el otoño se acerca y hoy sólo quedan diecinueve días para que él regrese a su lado.

* * *

Nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Isabel


	2. Día treinta y cinco

**He decidido convertir lo que inicialmente era un one shot en una historia de tres capítulos. En el primero leisteis cómo se sentía Kate con la ausencia de Rick, en éste espera el inminente encuentro con el escritor y en el siguiente, la detective estará mucho más tranquila al haberse reunido ya con él. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

La hilera de coches en doble y tercera fila que ignoran la señal de prohibido parar y estacionar le parece tan increible como el mismo hecho de que ella, la gran inspectora de policía de la 12th, esté incumpliendo la misma norma que todos ellos. Total sólo iban a ser unos minutos. La eterna excusa. Se reprocha su actitud sin demasiada convicción a la vez que comprueba por enésima vez la hora que es en el reloj del frontal de su vehículo oficial. Está convencida de que, después del tiempo que hace que sabe que su avión ha aterrizado, ahora ya no debería tardar demasiado en aparecer. Lleva tanto tiempo esperándole como el que le parece que hace que ha perdido el control sobre sus ganas de salir corriendo. Las ganas de dejar el coche con la puerta abierta en medio del caos que es ahora la zona donde está aparcada y entrar cuanto antes en la terminal de llegadas. Las ganas de buscarle entre el tremendo gentío que en estas fechas abarrota todos los rincones del aeropuerto, encontrarle, sorprenderle y abalanzársele; besarle como nunca creyó posible hacer; como si tuviera que recuperar más de un mes de ausencia en solo unos pocos segundos. Definitivamente hoy la ansiedad se ha hecho dueña y señora del lugar en el que la tristeza estuvo instalada durante cinco largas semanas. Pero ni así consigue desplazar a la razón ni a esa odiada falta de decisión que tanto ha tenido que ver, por ejemplo, con la lentitud que ha avanzado su relación con Rick desde siempre. Se obliga a seguir esperando en su asiento, impaciente, mientras se pregunta si alguna vez cambiará su manera de ser. Si algo o alguien lo conseguirá. Y se evade de nuevo imaginando cómo será su reencuentro, igual que lo ha estado haciendo desde hace muchos días atrás. Desde el mismo momento en que arrancó el coche dejándole ahí, viendo cómo se iba de ella, deseando que le dedicara una última mirada que la confortara. Sin mirar atrás. Gírate, gírate, Rick. Pero siguió andando hasta que le perdió de vista tras aquellas puertas giratorias, quizás ocultando la profundidad de la tristeza que sus ojos azules no podían seguir disimulando; seguramente resguardándola de desquebrajarle ese corazón de cristal que protegería con su vida.

Dirige su atención hacia el enjambre de automóviles que comparten infracción con el suyo, hacia los muchos conductores que están esperando fuera con las puertas medio abiertas, hacia las maletas grandes o más pequeñas, los carritos portaequipajes abandonados, las familias, amigos y amantes que se despiden o reencuentran tras días o quizás semanas de separación. Como seguro harán ellos, de alguna de esas estudiadas maneras, tras esos interminables treinta y cinco días que hoy están por concluir. Como hicieron cuando se separaron, ahí mismo, cinco semanas atrás. La misma sensación de abatimiento y enorme tristeza que sintió entonces vuelve a visitarla por sorpresa el día que esperaba todo fuera alegría, recordándole sin clemencia y sin aparente razón por todo lo que ha pasado y que no quiere volver a revivir jamás. Y exactamente igual que aquella aciaga tarde se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas contra las que lucha por no dejar salir. Porque quién iba a secárselas ahora, en ese preciso momento, se pregunta. Está más que cansada de hacerlo ella misma. Tiene que recomponerse. Se fuerza a hacerlo. Además, no quiere que tras la última imagen que tuvo de ella llorando en el coche en la despedida, sea esa la primera a su llegada, por mucha alegría que lleve implícita. Apoya el codo en la ventanilla para reclinar su cabeza pesadamente en su mano abierta, dejando que el calor de los últimos días de verano se lleve los rastros de humedad que quedan en sus ojos. Juega distraídamente a su vez con su melena suelta y no puede evitar perderse en la nostalgia de sus más recientes recuerdos. De esos momentos de soledad en los que le añoró, le soñó o le creyó sentir. No sabe las veces que se despertó inquieta sabiendo se que habían amado entre sueños, cuántas veces hubiera jurado haberle visto cerca, cuántas veces había notado su presencia cuando se acostaba, cuando se arreglaba, cuando conducía, cuando... Siempre.

El rugir de un enorme avión despegando a lo que le parecen demasiado pocos metros de donde está la devuelve a la realidad de su inacabable espera. Nunca entenderá cómo puede volar ese montón de hierro, y lo cierto es que prefiere no pensar demasiado en ello. Por lo poco, le ha traído de nuevo hasta su lado. O lo hará en breve y eso le basta. Mira casi como un autómata la pantalla de su móvil que para su desesperación le anuncia que apenas han pasado seis minutos desde su última consulta. Desconfiada, desesperada más bien, comprueba que los dos relojes marcan la misma hora y soplando maldice la lentitud con la que pasan los segundos. Buscando distracción, buscando la forma en la que matar la espera, y como una casualidad pasajera descubre que el parasol interior del coche sigue ahí. Lo baja para mirarse, sin ninguna intención o interés real, en el pequeño espejo integrado que le devuelve su mirada cansada pero finalmente feliz. Y el paralelismo de esa imagen difumina su alrededor para situarla entre recuerdos en el baño de su dormitorio, justo cuando se preparaba para ir a recogerle al aeropuerto. Cuando desenroscando el delineador se disponía a pintarse una discreta línea que perfilara sus ojos castaños. La playlist de los dos sonaba entonces como sigue ocupando habitualmente la mayor parte de los silencios de sus últimos días. Como la acompaña ahora y desde que salió de casa con él como destino. Y en contra de lo que le vaticinaban y casi se acabó creyendo, aún sigue adorando todas y cada una de las canciones que hay en ella. Todavía le parece escuchar con total nitidez la voz única de Barbra Streisand que de manera melodiosa le recuerda la mujer enamorada que es y lo que sería capaz de hacer. Y entre estribillos vuelven las dudas que han ido surgiendo los últimos días. Tiene miedo, un miedo irracional que la alerta de que las cosas pueden haber cambiado. Muchos días sin poder hablarse, sin oir el tono de voz que tanto la reconforta y la anima, sin saber lo que pasa a su alrededor y en su cabeza. Treinta y cinco días son muchos. Demasiados. Quizás es que ya no la echa tanto de menos. Si no llama es porque no puede, Kate. Pero y si... Y entre estribillos vuelve a dudar. Con el pincel a escasos milímetros de tocar su párpado derecho, no sabe qué hacer. Quizás mejor ir sin mucho maquillaje o mejor incluso sin él. Ahora lo tenía claro. No podía estar más segura de que lo había hecho bien. Solo hubiese faltado que se le estropeara el maquillaje con las lágrimas y estuviera hecha un desastre en el momento que más guapa tenía que estar.

Vuelve a mirar su móvil, donde lo único que ha cambiado es un minuto de la hora. Defendería ante cualquiera que los segundos pasan más lentos a medida que se acerca el momento de reencontrarle, a medida que las ganas aumentan y la paciencia se agota. Mientras suspira, oscurece de nuevo de pantalla y maldice la relatividad del tiempo, que sin duda alguna guarda relación directa con el estado de sus anhelos.

Y entonces, entre la multitud y casi de manera imposible, le ve. No importa la cantidad de turistas, hombres de negocios o acompañantes que se quieran inteponer en su campo de visión. Es él. Y en ese preciso momento en el que cree que sus sus miradas se cruzan fugazmente sus sentidos sí ganan la batalla de la razón. Se atreven a sentir sin miedo y las dudas se disipan. La emoción gana terreno y no le importa ser débil por él, mostrarse como es, quitarse el disfraz de chica dura y ser la verdadera Kate Beckett que trata de ocultar desde siempre. Sensible, romántica, dulce y ahora, y quizás como nunca, enamorada. Un nerviosismo absurdo acapara su estómago que se deja acompañar por unas lágrimas de felicidad que ya no le importa lo más mínimo no poder reterner. De repente el ambiente se ha tornado más frío en su piel y más cálido en su alma. Se frota los brazos instintivamente para recuperar la templanza que ya tiene su ánimo. Entre tanto él camina hacia donde se encuentra sin detenerse. Los cascos con los que se ha debido evadido durante el viaje aún cubren sus oidos, quizás compartiendo canciones con ella, acercándole a ella antes de tiempo. Se va haciendo camino entre la gente primero y entre los coches después, y mientras ella le sigue con la mirada aseguraría que nunca le ha visto tan guapo. Arrastra con habilidad esa maleta no demasiado grande que ha sido su compañera las últimas semanas evitando los obstáculos, buscándola entre la desorganización de coches que tiene delante, encontrándola. Se miran cada vez más cerca, sonrien y olvidan, casi como por arte de magia, la distancia que treinta cinco días interpusieron entre ellos. Como si el verano acabara de empezar. Como si nunca se hubieran separado.

* * *

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Isabel**


	3. Treinta y cinco días después

Tercera parte y última de lo que inicialmente pretendía ser un one shot. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 _Escucha el portazo de la puerta cerrarse tras el precipitado manotazo que le ha propinado al entrar, y al momento se recrimina distraerse con tales estupideces. Tenía que ser precisamente ahora. No le cuesta demasiado volver a concentrarse en él, en su camisa, en empezar a sacársela del pantalón a estirones mientras caminan a trompicones hacia la habitación, sin dejar de besarse, de tocarse, evitando golpearse con muebles, con la alfombra, con los marcos de las puertas, de estorbarse con sus rodillas mientras avanzan. Se deja quitar la camiseta que viste aún resistiéndose a separar las manos de los botones de la camisa que va dejando ir con inusitada torpeza. Sus dedos se molestan entre sí, los ojales parecen más pequeños y encima los pies de ella no hacen más que pisar los de él al querer acelerar la llegada a su destino común. El sonido de besos húmedos y necesitados, los ligeros jadeos de un hombre y una mujer enamorados y por treinta y cinco días separados, mezclados con el suave aterrizar de las prendas que van desapareciendo de sus cuerpos les acompañan hasta la estancia más privada del apartamento de la inspectora. Quieren, quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido, quiere volver a sentirlo por fuera y por dentro. Ya. Le necesita como no pensaba era posible y quiere ser amada y amarle como ha soñado cada vez con más insistencia durante todos y cada uno de los días de su larga ausencia. Echa el cuello de la camisa de Rick hacia atrás, bajando las mangas que quedan atrapadas por las grandes manos de aquel que la viste. "Te-tenías que quitar los botones antes", "Nunca te los abrochas". El escritor escapa de su inoportuna mordaza con bruscos tirones y celebra su libertad dirigiendo rápida y simultáneamente sus manos al cierre del sujetador y a la parte baja de la espalda despojada por fin de ropa. Acercándola a él, haciéndole saber entre besos que él la desea tanto como ella a él. Se acabó por fin el tiempo de añorarle, de llorar su tristeza, de sentirse sola, de romperse la cabeza con lo que estaría haciendo y con quién, de escribirse, de imaginarse, de buscarle, de todo. Con los pantalones desabrochados, haciendo equilibrios para mantenerlos en sus caderas hasta estar seguros de no trastabillarse con ellos, caen sobre el mullido colchón sin dejar de buscar sus bocas, sus cuellos. Aterriza de espaldas sobre las sábanas, soportando parte del peso de Rick al caer sobre ella, que intenta aligerarlo apoyando parte de su peso sobre el antebrazo. Y la mira. Se la come con la mirada. Y dedica ese breve tiempo muerto que se dan para apartar con la mano que le queda libre el pelo rebelde que se cruza en su cara. "Te he echado tanto de menos". Las voces de los dos se entrelazan a la vez que lo hacen sus manos. Se regalan miradas profundas que expresan amor, deseo, complicidad. Miradas que dicen sin palabras cuánto se han añorado durante tantos y tantos días, cuánto han pensado en el otro, cómo han deseado estar ahí y ahora. Sin saber cómo, lo que quedaba de ropa decora acrobáticamente los muebles que les rodean. Dedos cruzados. Ya no hay prisa. Tienen todo el tiempo que quieran para sentirse, para disfrutarse, para amarse. Ella sobre él. Dirigiendo con maestría movimientos rítmicos, lentos, sensuales, acompasados. Movimientos que se vuelven más rápidos, más descontrolados, más intensos. Movimientos que les llevan donde solo quieren llegar uno con el otro, siempre con las manos unidas._

Da un sorbo a su cerveza intentando no deslumbrase con los rayos de sol que apuntan directamente a su cara. De nada le sirven las gafas de aviador que usa normalmente para protegerse de la claridad, tiene que cerrar los ojos para no cegarse. No se cansa de recrear una y otra vez en su mente los momentos de felicidad que está compartiendo con Castle desde su reencuentro treinta y cinco días atrás. Estos sí que le han pasado volando. Ironías de la vida supone. Es tan feliz ahora. Sentada en esa terraza frente al paseo marítimo, deja la jarra sobre la mesa y aprovecha la cercanía del bol de chips para llevarse un par de ellas a la boca. Es testigo de cómo un par de ciclistas sortean a una patinadora que se cruza con ellos y sonríe al verles girar su cabeza a la vez para observarla por detrás. _Hombres,_ piensa divertida _._ Vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia la playa, hacia los jugadores de vóley, hacia esos dos niños que intentan hacer un castillo de arena imposible. Adora esa época del año -el otoño-, cuando empieza a ser plausible la frágil calidez del verano venido a menos, cuando los días aún largos, sin frío y sobre todo cuando puede compartirlos sin reservas con él. Atrás quedan los inacabables y calurosos días recordando a solas sus bromas, su encanto, su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus besos; cinco largas semanas sintiéndose vacía y triste. Echa hacia atrás la cabeza buscando una posición más cómoda, estira las piernas todo lo que puede y cruza sus manos sobre su regazo, recibiendo encantada uno de los últimos baños de sol de la temporada. Y vuelve a sonreír. No le puede pedir nada más a la vida. Es completamente feliz. Ahora y así sí. Relajada, enamorada, acompañada, segura, amada. Tan amada de hecho... Y con los ojos cerrados vuelve a verse apoyada en aquella barandilla de casa Rick un rato antes.

 _Mira el horizonte. Sin centrar la mirada en nada en concreto. Quizás aquella embarcación que desde ahí parece minúscula, o la fina estela de espuma que teje al surcar el horizonte; o las rocas sobre las que rompen unas dóciles olas; los destellos del sol sobre las aguas tranquilas; o los osados bañistas que hacen unos largos sin importarles la temperatura del mar. Perdida en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de nada y todo se siente rodeada de pronto por sus brazos. Sorprendida por unos besos que recorren lentamente su cuello, su mentón, y de nuevo su cuello y su hombro. Nota cómo sus manos juguetonas suben sin demasiados reparos desde su vientre hasta sus senos, acariciándolos delicadamente sobre la ropa._

 _-Estamos en la terraza, Castle._

 _-Ya..._

 _-Nos pueden ver._

 _-No hay nadie. Es propiedad privada. Si nos vieran no dirían nada. -Busca el borde de la camiseta de Kate, y desliza una de sus manos por debajo, notando la calidez y suavidad de esa piel que le hechiza, rozando y frenándose deliberadamente a la altura del encaje que decora el sujetador. Sin dejar de besarla. -Les denunciaría._

 _-Rick... Aquí no. -Intenta en vano retirar su intromisión._

 _-Aburrida. -Pero la conoce lo suficiente como para saber cuándo es mejor ceder. Sin dejar de besarla, le busca tentativamente una mano que permita llevarla ahí donde se sienta más segura, menos cohibida. Ahí donde pueda seguir dedicándole todas las atenciones que quiera regalarle lejos de cualquier preocupación. Nunca se alegraría tanto de que la diseñadora decidiera disponer un sofá encarado a las vistas que le ofrece su privilegiada ubicación, justo frente a la terraza de la que escapan con urgencia y contenida diversión. Se sientan uno al lado del otro, cruzando sus miradas. La de él, llena de deseo; la de ella, de expectación. Y sin muchos preámbulos él le sujeta la cara con ambas manos, la besa con vehemencia, mientras ambos se acomodan entre los cojines que decoran el tresillo._

Están tan bien juntos, se entienden tan bien en todos los sentidos. Levanta imperceptiblemente la cabeza para observarle furtivamente por encima de las gafas de sol. Qué guapo es y cómo llega a quererle. Es como volver a ser una quinceañera, ser la protagonista de un cuento de hadas en la que la desdichada joven encuentra a su príncipe azul o a un valiente caballero. Un héroe, su héroe, con las mangas de la camisa vueltas hasta medio brazo, sus Ray-Ban marrones, el flequillo despeinado, concentrado en alguna de las noticias del periódico que ojea mientras va apurando lentamente su jarra de cerveza. Y está loco por ella. Cómo han cambiado las cosas en su vida y su ánimo apenas en un mes y medio. De la desesperanza, la tristeza, el decaimiento al estado de perpetuo entusiasmo por lo que cada nuevo día le puede deparar a su lado. Le sorprende la tranquilidad que le da su mera presencia, el poderse levantar y acostarse a su lado, el compartir un buen vino como suelen hacer en NY, una cerveza como ahora mismo, un café...

 _Con las dos tazas de café recién preparado se apoya en el marco de la puerta que da a la terraza donde momentos antes él fue a buscarla para compartir intimidad. No se cansa de mirarle. No se cansa de recibir esa dosis de paz que su presencia provoca en ella. La expresión tranquila, las manos cruzadas sobre su bajo vientre. Le ve relajado. Tanto que se atrevería a asegurar que está dormido._

 _-Ummmm... ¿Café? - Con los ojos cerrados, inspira tanto aire como le es posible. Le encanta su aroma._

 _-Sí, me he preparado uno y te he hecho otro para ti. Pensaba que estabas dormido. - Ataviada únicamente con su camiseta y un culotte, se acerca a la mesa de cristal que descansa al lado de la tumbona sobre la que está reclinado Rick._

 _-No. Sólo pensaba en ti. ¿No te sientas? -Da un par de golpecitos al reposabrazos de la tumbona contigua a la suya. -Se está de miedo._

-Kate, estaba pensando... -Interrumpe súbitamente el viaje entre recuerdos en el que se ha vuelto a perder la inspectora. Dobla el periódico que está leyendo y lo deja con cuidado al lado de las bebidas. -Kate, ¿me escuchas? Es importante.

-¿M-mmm?

-Hace un rato me ha llamado mi representante. -El tono serio de la afirmación, hace incorporar de su cómoda posición a Beckett, que espera con impaciencia que encuentre el discurso apropiado para que lo que sea tenga que decirle. -Ha sido mientras te duchabas. He estado pensando en cómo abordar el tema desde ent...

-¿Qué pasa, Castle? -le interrumpe.

-Tengo otra gira promocional después de Navidad. -Hace una pausa calibrando el efecto que sus palabras provocan en ella. -Es Europa esta vez. Otras cinco semanas.

No dice nada. No es capaz de reaccionar ante la noticia que finalmente se atreve a darle Castle. Y tras su aparente pasividad, ella se va rompiendo. Con cada palabra que él pronuncia, pierde un poco más su norte, su cordura. La recuperada serenidad se hace añicos en cuestión de segundos. Se envuelve de nuevo de su vieja conocida soledad mientras la tristeza acaba anudándose otra vez en su pecho. Se olvida cómo seguir respirando. No quiere que se vaya. No quiere volver a perderle por unas semanas que le parecerán años. No puede ni imaginarse volver a pasar por ello.

-Kate, no quiero separarme de tí otra vez, pero es mi trabajo. No puedo negarme.

Le escucha y no quiere entenderle. No sabe qué decir, qué pensar. De repente la luz de la mañana ha perdido su fuerza y el otoño es con mucho la más fría de las estaciones del año. ¿Dónde están los dulces recuerdos, las vivencias de las últimas semanas juntos? Está perdida. Y mientras tanto él la mira esperando que diga algo, que reaccione. Los segundos pasan en tenso silencio. Se miran, esperan que alguien de un paso adelante, que aligere con palabras el denso aire que se ha instalado entre los dos.

-No voy a poder, Castle. -Es apenas un susurro, que llega a Rick en forma del más poderoso de los gritos.

-Ven conmigo. -Se decide finalmente a proponerle. Le había estado dando vueltas y más vueltas desde que había colgado a su interlocutor. Él se sentía igual de desorientado que ella. No había sido nada fácil sobrellevar una gira sin la cercanía de su pareja y musa. No quería ni pensar en una segunda. Podía ser un buen momento para dar un paso más en su relación pero igual ella no estaba aún preparada. Ese tiempo que se habían pedido para afianzar su que estaban construyendo, para aprender a compaginar trabajo y vida personal... Quizás ella necesitaba más y sugiriéndole que lo dejara todo por él era presionarla demasiado. Pero ya estaba hecho. Ella parecía necesitarlo tanto como él...

-¿Cómo? -Una pregunta de una desconcertada Beckett que desconcierta a la vez que preocupa a su interlocutor.

-Que vengas conmigo, Kate. -Era el momento más inoportuno para echarse atrás. -Organicémoslo. Pide tus vacaciones, solicita una excedencia, no lo sé. Pensemos cómo hacerlo. Aprovechemos de este tiempo para hacer algo de turismo, para descansar, para explicarle al mundo que estamos juntos. Y que no nos puede ir mejor. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vienes? ¿Lo hacemos?

Y como si todo fuera una película que se rebobina, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Una pesadilla. Sólo había sido una pesadilla de la que se había despertado en el momento en el que todo se ponía peor. Había despertado de la manera más dulce, reconfortada del apoyo del que es su todo. Ir con él a Europa... Priorizar su relación a su trabajo, a sus obligaciones...

-¡Hagámoslo!

Ambos se miran y sonríen. Sin necesidad de decir nada más, él deja un par de billetes sobre la mesa, se levanta y le tiende la mano que ella acepta sin dilación. Juntos iban a cambiar el significado de hasta entonces tenía cinco semanas de gira y promoción. Agarrados por la espalda, haciendo planes de dos, desaparecen lentamente por un paseo lleno de deportistas de fin de semana, pescadores ocasionales, esculturales jovencitas en patines o parejas enamoradas. Como ellos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Nos leemos pronto.

Isabel


End file.
